Some matchmakers
by Social fanfiction 20
Summary: Terence and Tink been the best of friends. Their 2 year friendship anvesiy is almost here but will a new fairy ruin their friendship,...and to make things harder Tink has fallen head over heels for the new fairy! This will need 2 matchmakers! This story takes place after secert of the wings movie. TinkerxTerence


** Some Matchmakers**

This story has TinkxTerence all over it. If the title didn't tell you it's about some matchmakers (They are made up by me) their names are Diane,and Mark. They are tired of seeing terence being stuck in the friend zone with tink. So they play matchmakers with some people involved. Only one problem...New tinker fairy Troy took tink off her heels over him! Now let the story begin!

* * *

"Hey Tink! Heres your pixie dust! So I wonder if-..." Said terence "If what?" said Tink facing tenrence "I-I-Won-...nevermind." Said Ternence "Okay?...Well bye tenrence so we still have that pinic day right?" Said Tink "Right...bye Tink." Said Ternence "Wow that guy keeps remembering to say hi to his friend..." Said Diane in a sarcastic tone "Oh come on Ternence problay didn't see you." Said Tink "right because he's busy..." Said Diane "Extacly.." Said Tink walking to punch her card in. "Too busy lost in your eyes!" Said Diane "Diane is right..." Said Bobble coming along "Guys,seriously? Ternence is just my best friend." "Tink you never see how Ternence stares at you in lovestuck mood" said Diane giggling "Now Diane Ternence is just my best friend." Said Tink rolling her eyes "Hey I'm like your sister and I'm your best friend...unless you and Ternence are dating..." Said Diane muttering the last part still Tink heard it and has tint of blush on her cheeks."I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH TERNENCE!" Shouted Tink that a whole block heard her. "What was that sceaming for Miss Bell?" Said clank "Tink won't admit her undying love for her dream boy...Tink even your cheeks are blushing." Said Diane pointing It out "That's true miss Bell, like everyone says releationships starts with friendship..." Said Bobble "Who says that?" Said Diane "many people." Said Bobble "Right" said Diane "Hello everyone! I have some annoucements to make before we start working for spring..." Said Fairy Mary "First Annoucement, We have a new sparrow fairy! His name is Troy!..." Said Fairy Mary while Tink wasn't paying attention and in thoughts '_I don't like Terrence right. I mean he never showed any hint of a crush...Still I think I might like him...' Then tink's thoughts were intruppeted by Fairy Mary. "And Troy you mentor is Tinker Bell she is the greatest tinker ever!...Tinker Bell come up here!" Said Fairy Mary then that's when Tink saw it...The Cutest guy ever! The guy has Raven colored hair and Had the same skin tone as Tink and he had some noticeable musles...then for a moment she thought of Ternence but shook off...again fairy Mary intruppeted her thoughts. _"Tink we don't have all day! Come up." Said Fairy Mary "Sorry..." Said Tink flying to them "Hi Troy,So I am excited to work with yo-y-...you." Said Tink blushing. Diane noticed this and thought 'Oh no'

~ At the Pixie Dust Depot~

"Hey Fairy Gary I'm back!" Said Terrence "Well boy, what took so long?" Said Fairy Gary. That's when Ternence had a tint of blush on his cheeks."Tink right?Wow." Said Mark grabbing pixie dust pouchs "How did you you know?" Said Ternence "Hey I might be annoying and don't know much about you but I'm not dumb." Said Mark "Oh." Said Ternence. "Oh wow you been friends with her almost 2 years now and still you haven't tell her your 'undying' love for her!" Said Mark "Hey what about Diane and you,you 2 look like a real couple!" Said Ternence "Hey thats different!...Besides she and I are just friends and don't have crushes on each other." Said Mark "Right." Said Ternence "Well Terence everyone knows about your crush on Tinker bell even her Sister!" Said Fairy Gary "But periwinkle only saw me hanging with Tink only once!" Said Terence "Yeah you found out that your crush is Obvius." Said Mark "Hey Terence you need to deliver pixie dust to Troy the new tinker fairy!" Said Fairy Gary.

"New tinker fairy?" Said Terence. "Yes his mentor is Tinker Bell!...So here...your next delivery is to May, the singing fairy.(**I Invented a new fairy talent yay!) **"Okay *Grabs fairy dust pouch* I'll be back in ten minutes!" Said Ternece flying away "I have a bad feeling about this." Said Mark.

**So you see this story takes place after the movie secret of wings! Rosettea,Fawn,Irdressia,Silvermist and Periwinkle will come in later chapters!**


End file.
